I Do It For You
by CC.Lda
Summary: Para completar o fic 'I Lay My Love On You', no qual a batalha de Sakura não foi incluída... mas na realidade quantas batalhas teve Sakura que travar para ficar Shaoran... Quantos inimigos teve de derrotar e quantos medos superar...


N.A: Muito bem, para quem pediu, ou seja, para a Juliana! Aqui está o episódio da batalha não referida no 'I Lay My Love On You'! Espero que gostem e claro que digam qualquer coisa!!!  
Jokas  
CACL  
  
Disc: CCS não me pertence e a Música 'I Do It For You' é cantada pelo...  
+ TEU AMIGO BRI! NÃO É CACL!?+  
CVDRF! Por favor não tens mais nada que fazer?  
+NÃO!+  
Nem estudar para o teste de História de amanhã!?!  
+TESTE DE HISTÓRIA??????????? AMANHÃ????????????????? AAAAAAAAAHHHH! NÃO SABIA!!!!! ADEUS+  
A música 'I Do It For You' é cantada pelo Bryan Adams!  
  
  
I do it for you…  
  
(…)  
Depois de ter a certeza que Shaoran dormia profundamente Sakura levantou-se e saiu pé ante pé do quarto. Ia na rua quando tudo começou, uma bola de energia foi lançada na sua direcção mas espantosamente fez ricochete. Sakura voltou-se e ordenou há carta escudo que voltasse há sua forma normal e ela assim o fez. Olhou em redor antes de dizer:  
-Mostrem-se...  
Então Sakura viu saírem das sombras da rua vários velhos que tinham umas roupas que relembravam as de Shaoran quando combatia as cartas mas em tons de roxo, preto, cinzento e outras cores escuras. Os homens fizeram um circulo à volta de Sakura e um deles disse:  
-Olha, olha quem cá está...  
-A pequena Senhora das Cartas!- disse outro.  
-Que me querem?- perguntou Sakura olhando em redor.  
Os homens sorriram maliciosamente e comentaram num coro tão perfeito que parecia uma única voz:  
-Nada de especial! Apenas a tua vida! Morre...  
Sakura viu então todos os velhos as juntarem as mãos e a fazerem bolas de energia, sem pensar duas vezes activou a carta salto e saltou para o telhado do prédio em frente, de lá perguntou:  
-Porquê? Porque me querem matar???  
-Fácil!- disse um dos velhos- o nosso querido e amado descendente Shaoran Li tem que ser uma máquina de guerra percebes, um pau mandado, tal como todos os outros antes dele, não podemos cometer o mesmo erro que comentemos com o seu pai! O pai dele casou por amor e aos poucos foi-se questionando e virou-se contra nós, imagine-se!!  
-Se te matar-mos pequena!- disse outro dos Anciões- o Shaoran voltará a ser quem era, frio, insensível e não questionará as nossas ordens, fará o quisermos, casará com quem mandarmos e ....  
-E será infeliz!!- disse Sakura.  
Os Anciões olharam-se entre si e um deles comentou:  
-Sim, mas viverá! Se ele se recusar a fazer o que queremos será um alvo a abater, pois será indesejável...  
Sakura levou as mãos há boca. Ela não estava a acreditar no que os seus ouvidos ouviam. Eles iam, eles iam matar Shaoran porque ele os questionaria, porque ele não seria um robô. Sakura fez uma cara séria e tirou uma carta do seu bolso, que os Anciões não viram qual era e pronunciou:  
-Não permitirei! Não permitirei que o magoem nunca mais!  
Os Anciões puseram-se em posição e Sakura disse as 'palavras mágicas':  
-Oh Chave que deténs os poderes da minha estrela, revela-me a natureza do teu verdadeiro, ordeno-te pelo poder que me foi outorgado que o libertes agora... Raio!  
Um raio cruzou os céus mas Sakura rapidamente se apercebeu que a sua táctica de diversão não tinha resultado. Uma grande dor nas costas fê-la perceber isso. Sakura raspou no chão, com os olhos fechados, quando os abriu e olhou para cima viu-se rodeada pelos Anciões. O que estava à sua frente devia ser o mais velho, Sakura olhou friamente e directamente para os olhos dele...  
Os olhos do Anciãos eram frios e distantes, por segundos Sakura sentiu-se a gelar, eles eram mais que ela, eles eram mais poderosos que ela, e se eles a vencesse e se eles a matassem? Sakura fechou os olhos e revistou a sua alma há procura de coragem, então de súbito no fundo da sua alma apareceu um ponto de luz, um ponte de luz verde e quando se aproximou dela Sakura viu Shaoran a sorrir para ela...  
-Flor de Cerejeira!!!  
Sakura sorriu, abriu os olhos e voltou a olhar directamente para os olhos do Ancião, reflectindo neles todo o amor que a ia fazer levantar-se, continuar a lutar e vencer...  
  
Look into my eyes - you will see  
what you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
and when you find me there you'll search no more…  
  
Num salto Sakura estava a pé de novo. Os Anciões sorriam. Afinal matar a Senhora das Cartas ia ter muito mais piada do que parecia há primeira vista, talvez valesse a pena usarem um ou dois truques mais complexos que simples bolas de energia. Com um sorriso o mais velho dos Anciões disse alguma coisa aos restantes que Sakura não percebeu mas não gostou.   
Os Anciões juntaram-se numa roda e começaram cânticos em chinês arcaico, fios roxos começaram a sair da ponta dos seus dedos e a juntar-se no que parecia ser uma grande bola. Sakura observava maravilhada, eles tinham feito o maior ovo que ela já tinha visto. Então a casca do ovo partiu-se e Sakura viu sair de lá de dentro uma grande, grande, mesmo muito grande ave de energia.   
Esta ave de energia lembrava uma ave de rapina com garras afiadas, com garras bastante afiadas e tal como os torpedos telecomandados perseguia cada movimento de Sakura com uma precisão impecável. Cada movimento era copiado na perfeição, qualquer que fosse a direcção para a qual Sakura se dirigia a ave ia atrás. Sakura correu entre arvores, visto já não se encontrar no cimo do prédio, entre arvores e em zig-zag o que a fez ficar um pouco tonta mas a ave simplesmente seguiu por cima do arvoredo emitindo sons arrepiantes que fizeram Sakura levar as mãos aos ouvidos. Sakura começava a sentir-se cansada de tanto correr quando a ave desceu em voo picado e tentou apanha-la pelos ombros com as garras, numa cambalhota rápida Sakura evitou ser levada pela grande ave que se precipitava de novo sobre ela.   
Sakura ergueu-se e recomeçou a corrida, a ave sempre atrás de si quando aconteceu, a ave agarrou-a e elevou-a no ar pelo menos uns 25m. Debatendo-se para se soltar Sakura começou a perceber que tentar lutar sozinha contra a criatura seria em vão. Então levou a sua mão ao bolso e pensou numa carta. Entoando a sua 'prece' rapidamente o céu se encheu de nuvens carregadas de relâmpagos que rapidamente começaram e um vento forte levantou-se tronado o voo da ave complicado. Sakura tinha chamado a carta tempestade. Cá em baixo os Anciões começaram a aperceber-se que Sakura não ia ser tão fácil e que não desistiria assim tão facilmente, isso era bom, sempre podiam dizer ao seu descendente: 'Ela tentou, com todas as forças mas é pena que não tenha conseguido!'. Um riso sinistro envadiu o ar chegando por segundos a superar o som dos relâmpagos.   
Sakura começava a desesperar de novo quando um relâmpago acertou em cheio numa das patas da ave. Esta sentido a dor soltou-a e Sakura só não caiu no chão pois activou a carta voo. Já no chão Sakura olhou para cima apenas para se aperceber que a ave já se recompusera e voltou a correr. Sentindo uma dor no seu ombro esquerdo reparou que este estava ferido, um grande arranhão cruzava-o horizontalmente. Depois de se ter atirado para o chão para se desviar duma nova investida da ave Sakura teve uma ideia e pensou para si:  
-É o truque mais velho do mundo, mas é capaz de resultar!!  
Sakura começou a correr mais rápido em direcção á parede dum prédio sempre perseguida pela ave de energia quando se encontrava a menos de 20cm do prédio tirou uma carta do bolso e gritou:  
-SALTO!  
Com isto Sakura saltou. Os Anciões tentaram fazer a ave subir mas já não foram a tempo. A ave 'morreu' estatelada na parede. Os Anciões começaram a não achar tanta graça á brincadeira e começaram a pensar em algo mais rápido e mais mortal. Enquanto isso Sakura chegou ao cimo de edifício mas quando lá chegou foi saudada por um aperto de garganta. O mais velho dos Anciões tinha ido até ao cimo do prédio e agora prendia Sakura pelo pescoço. Sakura debateu-se fortemente mas percebeu que isso apenas faria o Ancião apertar o seu pescoço ainda mais e para piorar a situação o cansaço começava a domina-la.   
O Ancião olhou para ela com um sorriso maligno nos lábios e perguntou:  
-Rendes-te Senhora das Cartas??  
-NUNCA!- gritou Sakura começando a ficar branca pela falta de ar.  
O Ancião abanou a cabeça.  
-Tss! Tss! É uma pena uma menina tão bonita como tu morrer? Que idade tens? Dezasseis, dezassete? És nova Senhora das Cartas! A vida sorri-te, podíamos esquecer isto sabes? Não precisas de morrer, vais para longe, desapareces e pronto, aquilo que queremos acaba por se realizar...  
-Não!! Não o abandonarei!!  
Os outros Anciões aproximaram-se.  
-Tanta dedicação!- disse o mais velho- tanto amor! Valerá a pena morreres por amor Senhora das Cartas? Se estiveres morta não poderás ser feliz! Mas se por acaso viveres poderás encontrar outro rapaz e ser feliz, muito feliz...  
-NÃO! NUNCA!!  
O Ancião apertou mais o pescoço de Sakura que estava vermelho devido há pressão exercida sobre ele.  
-Morrer por amor? Por amor? Valerá mesmo a pena?? Hoje em dia ninguém acredita no amor! Ele não passa duma tolice inventada pelos jovens! Mas se insistes em morrer por uma tolice Senhora das Cartas... Morre...  
Sakura começou a sentir os seus olhos a ficarem pesados mas não os deixou fecharem-se facilmente, abrias com todas as forças que tinha.  
-Porque ainda lutas??  
Sakura olhou directamente para o Ancião antes de responder:  
-Por ele! Porque ele merece ser feliz...  
  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you  
  
Os Anciões olharam espantados entre si e Sakura sorriu antes de lhes mostrar a carta que tinha na mão e dizer:  
-Tiro!  
Pouco tempo depois alguns Anciões, os que não foram suficientemente rápidos a levantar um escudo, tinham as roupas rasgadas e algumas arranhadelas. Sakura deixou-se cair até alguns metros do chão e era para activar a carta voo de novo quando sentiu alguém a agarra-la. Olhou para cima e viu Yue com uma cara preocupada. Olhando para o telhado Sakura viu bolas de fogo lançadas por Kereberos a serem atiradas contra os Anciões que se tentavam defender. Sakura pôs-se em pé mandou Kereberos voltar e activou duas cartas duma vez...  
-Ilusão, Labirinto...  
Quando voltaram a abrir os olhos os Anciões estavam perdidos no céu estrelado e viam escadas de pernas para o ar e portas ao contrário. Resmungaram entre dentes e reuniram-se para discutir uma nova táctica.  
Cá em baixo Kereberos aproximou-se de Sakura.  
-Que fazes? És louca?? Eles são mais do que tu e mais poderosos!  
Yue assentiu num gesto de cabeça e comentou:  
-Se os querias combater podias ao menos ter-nos chamado!!  
Kereberos olhou para Yue com uma swetdrop antes de falar:  
-O problema não é esse!!! Sakura tu...  
Kereberos parou de falar ao ver o olhar sério que Sakura lançava aos Anciões que discutiam entre si. Ela sabia que eles estavam a planear alguma coisa, e de certeza que não seria algo bom. Se ela pudesse distraí-los com algo e os desviar da conversa ou se ela...  
-CUIDADO!!  
Yue pegou em Sakura voando para longe e Kereberos parou o ataque com as suas asas. Sakura piscou os olhos, tinha-se perdido num mundo de pensamentos e tinha-se esquecido completamente da realidade. O que a tinha atacado parecia um dragão, mas era branco, não, não era transparente, quase que parecia de vidro. O dragão olhou para cima e abriu a boca lançando raios de gelo. Yue foi-se desviando dos ataques até que um deles o atingiu numa asa obrigando-o a pousar. Sakura colocou-se em frente a Yue e perguntou:  
-Estás bem??  
Yue disse que sim com a cabeça e Kereberos aproximou-se perguntando:  
-Estão todos bem??  
Sakura olhou para o dragão que se aproximava velozmente mas como se fosse uma serpente, em zig-zag. Sakura seguia o dragão olhos nos olhos. Vidro, vidro, ele parecia de vidro mas... Então passando demasiado perto a um ramo Sakura viu uma das antenas do dragão soltar-se do corpo e partir-se no chão como um copo de cristal. Uma ideia passa pela sua cabeça:  
-Já sei!!  
Tirando a carta 'song' do bolso Sakura chamou-a dizendo:  
-O som mais agudo que conseguires fazer!!  
Dizendo isto correu para ao pé de Kereberos e Yue que abriram as suas asas em volta dela para a protegerem do som. Um som cristalino e agudissimo encheu o ar, os Anciões levaram as mãos aos ouvidos, o dragão tremeu e começou a rachar mas não se partiu totalmente. Quando a carta parou e voltou há sua forma Sakura viu o dragão meio destruído deitado no chão, era para se aproximar quando este se levantou a uma velocidade vertiginosa e atacou. Kereberos teve então uma ideia, fogo jorrou da sua boca lentamente e devido ao calor o vidro foi derretendo lentamente até o dragão parecer só uma poça de água no chão. Devido a ainda estar quente o dragão recomeçou a adquirir forma mas Sakura travou-o activando a carta água mesmo por cima dele.  
A carta água fez com que o dragão arrefecesse e por consequência não pudesse tomar forma nenhuma. Ele não passava dum bocado de vidro espalmado no chão. Sakura aproximou-se do ex-dragão e viu o seu reflexo, olhou-se nos olhos e viu o seu coração. O seu coração era "verde" se alguma coisa acontecesse a Shaoran e ela não tivesse feito possíveis e impossíveis para o impedir ela nunca mais se perdoaria e mesmo que os tivesse feito e se a alguma coisa o atingisse...  
Foi aí que se Sakura se apercebeu que ela faria possíveis e impossíveis para proteger Shaoran daqueles velhos e assassinos de felicidade que eram os Anciões. O amor dela era puro, aliás como tudo nela, e ela só faria aquilo que o seu coração lhe mandasse fazer, a sua mente tinha ficado esquecida a um canto, ela começava a perceber que usava as cartas mais por instinto do que por raciocínio...  
  
Look into my heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice  
  
Os Anciões olharam para Sakura e o mais velho voltou a falar.  
-Senhora das Cartas, estamos equilibrados...  
Sakura olhou directamente para os olhos dos Anciões antes de dizer:  
-Nunca estaremos equilibrados! O poder da luz é muito maior que o das trevas, o amor superara sempre o ódio, e a prova disso é que eu sou uma e vocês são mais ou menos dez, mais velhos e mais experientes e no entanto, estamos como vocês dizem, equilibrados...  
O mais velho dos Anciões riu e disse:  
-Talvez tenhas razão Senhora das Cartas mas pensa um bocadinho, o   
que foi que a luz já fez por ti...  
Sakura piscou os olhos e o velho continuou a falar...  
-Sabes Senhoras das Cartas, uma coisa que as trevas tem é que   
recompensam muito bem os seus seguidores, as trevas põem todos os teus desejos ao teu alcance...  
-????  
O Ancião sorriu ao ver a cara de espanto de Sakura, ela era ainda mais inocente do que ele imaginara, com um pouco de sorte conseguiria convence-la.  
-Pensa um pouco Senhora das Cartas, todos os teus desejos... Por exemplo poderíamos voltar no tempo e ir buscar... não sei... talvez... a tua mãe...  
Sakura tremeu e sentiu lágrimas a virem-lhe aos olhos.  
-A minha mãe...- murmurou.  
O Ancião disse que sim com a cabeça.  
-Voltávamos atrás no tempo, impedíamos a tua querida e adorada mãe   
de morrer e trazia-mo-la para o futuro... Não gostavas Senhora das Cartas? Tu, o teu pai, a tua mãe, o teu irmão, todos os teus amigos, juntos e felizes de novo...  
-Juntos e felizes...- sussurrou Sakura.  
-Mas é claro! E para isso apenas tens que desistir desta estúpida batalha,   
pensa Senhora das Cartas, mãe só há uma e rapazes há muitos, arrisco-me a dizer que é o que há mais no mundo... Poderíamos lançar um feitiço de protecção há tua família para que nada de mal lhes acontecesse... Poderíamos dar-vos vida eterna, eternamente juntos e felizes... que me dizes...  
Sakura deixou a sua mente divagar. Ela voltaria a ver a sua mãe, conheceria a sua mãe, o seu pai, o seu irmão, ela e a sua mãe, todos juntos de novo, como eles seriam felizes. A mãe de Tomoyo passaria a gostar novamente do seu pai e as discussões parariam, eles.. eles...  
Seria essa realmente a felicidade que ela queria, viver com a sua família para sempre e deixar Shaoran como uma marioneta nas mãos dos Anciões, quereria ela desistir após tanto ter lutado, após dois "monstros" ter vencido, quereria ela deitar para trás das costas o novo significado que aprendera da palavra amor, ela conhecera outro tipo de amor, um amor mais puro, mais forte, mais luminoso...  
Suspirou, ela sabia que não, não existia nada mais no mundo que ela pudesse querer mais do que casar com Shaoran e formar uma família, e ela sabia que se não se mantivesse na luz por ela que se manteria por ele, pelo amor que sentia por ele e que agora a guiava pela escuridão onde se encontrava e que parecia ter dominado todos os seus outros sentidos...  
-Então?- perguntou o Ancião convencido de que vencera.  
Sakura olhou para ele e os seus lábios pronunciaram firmemente a palavra:  
-Não!  
  
Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you  
  
O Ancião tremeu de raiva, que amaldiçoada fosse a hora em que Shaoran Li tinha conhecido a Senhora das Cartas. Se eles tivessem suspeitado ainda que por momentos que isto pudesse ter acontecido eles tê-lo-iam impedido, mas agora era tarde demais. Se eles não se tivessem conhecido...  
De súbito foi como se uma lâmpada de mil, trezentos e cinquenta e nove voltes se tivesse aceso na cabeça escuro do Ancião. Era isso!! Ele chamou um dos Anciões mas disse o nome dele tão baixo que Sakura não o conseguiu ouvir. Eles trocaram impressões durante alguns segundos e pouco tempo depois uma luz brilhou por cima de Sakura. A luz era tão forte que o sol pareceria uma lâmpada fraca comparada com ela...  
Quando abriu os olhos Sakura estava em pleno mar, estava há tona de água e os seus pés pareciam estar assentes no chão e não em água. Olhou em redor. Onde estava? Não sabia, mas não estava a gostar, para onde quer que olhasse apenas via mar, mar sem fim, um mar azulado e esverdeado. Então ouviu uma voz:  
-Olá!  
Sakura voltou-se mas não viu ninguém.  
-Onde estás???  
-Aqui!  
Sakura reparou que a voz não vinha muito longe dos seus pés e viu uma sereia macho a sorrir-lhe. Observou-o admirada enquanto este a observava a ela. Ele tinha cabelos arroxeados e os seus olhos eram azuis claros e a pele dele era a mais branca que ela alguma vez tinha visto, para completar o conjunto ele tinha uma bela cauda azulada com o que pareciam ser "lantejoulas" roxas. Por fim a sereia macho disse:  
-Olá, como te chamas? E como fazes esses truques tão giros???  
Sakura engoliu em seco antes de dizer:  
-O meu nome é Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto. E a que truques te referes??  
-O ter essas duas tábuas de madeira em vez de uma bela e graciosa cauda e os estares em cima de água...  
Sakura piscou os olhos antes de responder:  
-Isto não são tábuas de madeira, são pernas e para andar em cima de água... eu não faço ideia!  
A sereia macho sorriu e disse:  
-O meu nome é Leandro! Que vens cá fazer??  
Sakura suspirou:  
-Eu estou aqui por um amigo especial!  
Leandro piscou os olhos e questionou:  
-Que amigo especial??  
Ela piscou os olhos e levou a mão à cabeça...  
-Estranho- afirmou- não me lembro!!  
Leandro sorriu e perguntou:  
-Quem és tu??  
-Eu sou.... eu sou... boa pergunta... eu não sei quem sou....  
Então lentamente o corpo de Sakura começou a mudar, ela ganhou uma cauda cor de rosa, e os seus cabelos cresceram até há cintura, devagar ela foi entrando dentro de água até que ficou ao mesmo nível que Leandro.  
-És uma sereia?- perguntou Leandro.  
Ela olhou para si e comentou:  
-Acho que sim...  
Leandro piscou os olhos e comentou:  
-És bonita... gosto de ti...  
Ela corou.  
-Obrigada... acho eu...  
-Gostas de mim??- perguntou Leandro aproximando-se de Sakura.  
Sakura olhou para Leandro nos olhos e disse:  
-Eu... bem... não sei... eu ...  
Leandro sorriu e afirmou...  
-Por muito que gostares de mim eu vou sempre gostar mais de ti! e ninguém gostara mais de ti do que eu!! E podemos ir os dois para a cidade onde eu moro e ficaríamos juntos para sempre....  
Sakura piscou os olhos e sorriu, então Leandro estendeu-lhe a mão:  
-Vem...  
Sakura levantou a mão e era para dá-la a Leandro quando o vento sussurrou baixinho ao seu ouvido:  
-Ying Fa...  
Uma imagem assaltou a mente de Sakura que fechou os olhos e concentrou-se, era uma imagem quente, que transmitia confiança e que superava tudo. Era uma imagem que era o tudo e era o nada, o centro. Ninguém poderia toca-la mais que aquela imagem, ninguém poderia ama-la mais que aquela imagem...  
Da imagem saiu uma luz forte e ela pode ver a imagem dum rapaz que tinha cabelos cor de chocolate e olhos cor de âmbar a olhar para ela. O sorriso dele era o mais bonito que ela já tinha visto e os olhos dele brilhavam como estrelas. Sentiu-se a sorrir e ouviu os seus lábios a pronunciarem...  
-Shaoran...  
  
There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way  
  
Quando Sakura voltou a abrir estava de volta. Levantou-se do chão onde estava deitada e viu os Anciões a olharem admirados para ela. Ainda um pouco tonta encostou a mão a uma árvore e tentou recuperar o equilíbrio. Os Anciões olharam-se entre si. Como é que?? Raios! Os Anciões voltaram-se para Sakura e o mais velho voltou a falar:  
-Devias estar morta!!!  
Sakura respirou fundo, sentia-se gelada, e sem ar.  
-Porque ainda lutas?- perguntou o Ancião- estás derrotada! Acabada!   
Foi por um triz que te salvaste deste novo ataque... Nada te poderá salvar agora Senhora das Cartas, acabou...  
Os anciões preparavam-se para lançar outra cartada quando Sakura levantou-a a mão com a parte de trás da carta virada para os Anciões e disse:  
-Sim, acabou...  
Ela virou a carta e os Anciões viram qual era mesmo antes dela explodir numa luz branca e reconfortante. Sakura sentou-se no chão e olhou para a carta que tinha nas mãos com um sorriso. Nessa altura a carta parou de brilhar e Sakura pode ler a palavra, Esperança...  
******************/********************  
O som duma ambulância podia ser ouvido na cidade. Várias pessoas vieram ás janelas para ver o que se passava. Lá em baixo na rua, um grupo de enfermeiros agarrava um grupo de velhos que pareciam loucos.  
-Soltem-nos!!!!!!!!- gritava o mais velho- nós somos os grandes Anciões do Clã Li!!!!!!! Serão todos mortos por isto!!!!!!!!!!!  
Sakura estava a ser tratada por uma jovem enfermeira que conversava com ela enquanto lhe aplicava alguns cremes.  
-Ainda bem que nos telefonou menina!!! Estes senhores deviam estar no hospital psiquiátrico há muito...  
-NÓS SOMOS FEITICEIROS!!!!!!  
-É!- respondeu Sakura- e para onde vão eles agora???  
-Oh sabe como é... para um belo quarto almofado, usarão umas belas camisas de forças e sem dúvida irão consultar um bom...  
-PODEMOS TRANSFORMAR ÁGUA EM FOGO!!!!!  
A enfermeira rolou os olhos.  
-Mesmo muito bom psiquiatra!!!  
Sakura sorriu e disse adeus aos Anciões. O mais velho deles apontou para ela e disse:  
-FEITICEIRA!!! BRUXA!!! TU FAZES MAGIA....  
Os enfermeiros acabaram de lhe por a camisa e levaram-no para dentro da última ambulância. A enfermeira riu e comentou:  
-Vejam lá bem! Magia, quem acredita nisso!!!??!  
Sakura olhou para a enfermeira um pouco magoada mas a enfermeira chegou-se ao pé dela e comentou-lhe ao ouvido:  
-A única magia em que eu acredito é a da esperança e a do amor...  
Sakura sorriu antes de responder:  
-Eu também....  
******************/********************  
Shaoran acordou com o sol a bater-lhe nos olhos, piscou-os e olhou em redor. O quarto estava deserto, suspirou e preparava-se para se levantar quando alguém bateu há porta.  
-Bom Dia!- disse Sakura entrando.  
Shaoran sorriu para Sakura, ela traja um vestido vermelho de alças que lhe dá pelos joelhos, quando de súbito reparou que ela tinha um corte no braço esquerdo e tinha o joelho direito esfolado. Quando ela se aproxima ele abre a boca para lhe perguntar algo mas ela simplesmente coloca o dedo indicador direito sobre os lábios dele e diz:  
-Shiu! Agora está tudo bem, ninguém mais te magoará ou tentará levar-me para longe de ti... Aishiteru Shaoran...  
Mal acaba de falar Sakura afasta o dedo lentamente dos lábios de Shaoran e beija-o ...  
  
Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you  
  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you  
  
+Fim+  
  
N.A: Até tenho pena dos Anciões! Pobres homens, hospicio! Snif! BWAHHH! Sou mesmo mazinha! Bem espero que tenham gostado! Por favor, não se preocupem, não dão trabalho nenhum em fazer o review e nós agradecemos, do fundo do coração! Se quiserem falar conosco por mail é só dizer, quer dizer, é só escrever!!  
Jokas  
CACL  
&  
CVDRF 


End file.
